From Enemies To Lovers
by prongsxox
Summary: Draco has expectations to live up to for his father. The one thing he does is fall for the one person he's forbidden to have. DISCLAIMER;; I only own the plot. my first attempt at HPFF. be nice.
1. Flourish and Blotts

Chapter 1: Flourish & Blotts

She was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling counting down the days until school started again. She couldn't wait for the start of a new term and see her friends. Hermione missed them all, she had only visited the Burrow once over the summer and it had been for Harry's birthday. There was only three weeks left until school but Hermione was getting restless. Her mother had told her to visit some of her other friends she had from the muggle schools she went to before Hogwarts, but she really didn't want to have to explain why she did not attend a normal school with them. She got up and changed into a short-sleeve shirt and tight, low-riding jeans. She was going to Diagon Alley to get her new robes and school books. Along with her list of new books, she had gotten a letter saying she had become Head Girl. She was so excited that she immediately sent Ginny a letter telling her, Ron, and Harry about it. Ginny replied congratulating her.

**********

He was walking around his bedroom wondering what he had to endure next. He had just been to a Death Eater meeting with his father and watched as Lucius and other Death Eaters tortured a man to death. He could not take what his father was doing. Draco did not look forward to becoming a Death Eater, nor did he want to. His father had told him that since he was the only Malfoy left he will become one and be the Dark Lord's most reliable second hand. Draco had also been tortured to feel the pain before he gets his dark mark. He is dreading the thought of what he must do to become a Death Eater for his father. To try and get his mind off it, Draco decided to go to Diagon Alley and buy the rest of his school supplies. Before he left, he walked to his desk and picked up his letter. He had gotten it earlier that day but did not open it. When he opened it, he was surprised to find another letter accompanying his supply list. He read it and saw that he had become Head Boy.

******

Hermione arrived at Diagon Alley and ran into Harry and Ron.  
"Hey, Hermione!" they said.  
"Hey, guys! I missed you." Hermione said hugging them both.  
"We missed you too." Ron said, with a smile.  
They walked around talking about what had happened and what they had done over the past few weeks.

******

Malfoy got to Diagon Alley and looked around cautiously, hoping his father did not follow him. He did not tell his mother or father where he was going. _It's not like they care, really,_ he thought. _They never really bothered knowing where I was._ He snapped out of his thoughts and went straight to Flourish & Blotts to get his books he needed for that year.

******

Just as Flourish & Blotts was coming into view, Hermione stopped.  
"Hey, I gotta go in and get some books," she said.  
"Ok, we'll meet up with you later then, Hermione," said Harry. "See ya."  
"Bye, guys."

She walked in and went to the Ancient Runes section and lost herself in all the books. She pulled one off the shelf called _Runes of Ireland_ and started to read it. She began walking down the aisle with her nose in the book when she collided with a person scanning the shelves. He stumbled and Hermione fell onto the floor. All her books toppled out of her hand and scattered the floor. She got up to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't pa--Malfoy?"  
"Watch where you're going, Granger," sneered Malfoy. "I nearly fell over."  
"Yeah, well I did, and I didn't see you rush to help me up," Hermione exclaimed, now on her knees picking up her books.

She was crawling on the floor gathering all her books that had been sprawled on the floor. She turned, so she had her back towards him. Draco stood staring at her back, gazing at her curves from behind. _Draco, snap out of it,_ he told himself. _It's Granger._

"And why would I help you?" He asked.  
"Oh I don't know, common courtesy" She snapped.  
"Sorry, I'm all out of cour---"  
"Well I figured. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna get the rest of my school books and meet up with my friends."

She turned and started to walk away, when Draco grabbed her arm.  
"Hold on a second," Draco said.  
"Ugh, what Malfoy?"  
"I'm sorry, Hermione."  
"For what? Being your normal self?"

"Fine, Granger, if you don't want to accept my apology, then don't."  
"Well, it's not like I'm not used to you apologizing, Malfoy. But I accept your apology."  
"Thanks Hermione. I know I don't normally do that."  
"It's fine, but I do have to go now. I promised Harry and Ron I'd meet them."  
"Where are you meeting them?" Draco asked curiously.

"Madam Malkin's, why?"  
"Would you mind if I walked with you? I have to go there any way and right now I don't wanna walk alone."

Hermione stood there staring at him, thinking. _Maybe I should let him come with me…we are going to the same place and it wouldn't do any harm? Why? _She argued to herself. _It's Malfoy! You know how much of a jerk he's been, especially to you! I know but he apologized and he didn't insult me like usual. Ok, ok let him come._ Hermione stopped arguing with herself and smiled at Draco.

"What?" he asked with a confused look.  
"Nothing. Yeah, you're welcome to join me. It'll be nice to have the company."  
"Really?" said Draco, shocked.  
"Yeah, first I have to pay for my books, then we'll leave."

Hermione paid for her books and they headed toward the door. She reached for the handle to open the door, when Draco stopped her.

"Wait." He said.  
"Why? What's wrong?" asked Hermione.  
"Just hold on a second."

Draco opened the door and looked around.  
"Ok, come on." He said finally.  
They walked to the robe shop when Hermione had to ask about before.  
"Draco, why'd you do that? In Flourish and Blotts?"  
"Do what?"  
"Look out the door before we left."

"Oh that. I was, uhh, just, uhh, checking things out."  
"Uh-huh," replied Hermione.  
"Just drop it, ok?"  
"So, who were you looking for?"  
"Never mind Granger," Draco said, beginning to get frustrated.  
"You can tell me, I won't say anything, I promise." Hermione said, grinning.

"Alright, if you must know. I'm avoiding my father, and he doesn't know I'm here."  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah, fine."

Hermione stopped and stood in front of him.  
"Well, if you need to talk about it, I'm here Draco," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
Draco looked at her hand on his shoulder, the corners of his mouth curving up slightly. "Thanks, Hermione."

She gave him a small smile and looked to the ground as they walked to Madam Malkin's in silence.

******

6


	2. Outbreak

Chapter 2: The Outbreak

While in Madam Malkin's waiting for Hermione, Harry and Ron were walking around the shop, looking at the robes.

"Where is she?" asked Ron, impatiently.

"Chill out, Ron," said Harry. "She'll be here."

With that, they heard the doors open and looked to see who it was. When they saw who came in, their jaws dropped. Hermione had just walked in, and they noticed she was talking to someone, and…smiling. They recognized the white-blonde hair.

"What's she doin' with Malfoy?" asked Ron

"I dunno," said Harry.

They stood there watching Hermione and Draco talk.

"So, are you going to be ok, Draco?" she asked.

Draco could see the concern in her eyes. _No matter what I did to her, she's willing to put it aside and make sure I'm okay, _he thought.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he replied

"Ok, well I have to go and find Ron and Harry, so I'll see you at school."

"Bye, Hermione."

He turned to leave when Hermione spoke up.

"Hey, Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need anyone to talk to, you're more than welcome to come and find me." she said, blushing.

"Thanks, Hermione. That means a lot."

They both stared at each other and smiled. A voice came from behind Hermione, "What's going on?" it asked.

Hermione turned around and Harry and Ron were standing there with smug looks.

"Oh, um, hi guys," Hermione said, surprised. "What's up?"

"We were just thinking the same thing," said Ron, eyeing Draco.

"Watch your tongue, Weasel-bee," sneered Malfoy.

"Guys chill. Harry, Ron, we were just talking," explained Hermione.

Draco rolled his eyes, and Hermione could tell Harry and Ron wanted to strangle him.

"What were you saying to her this time, Ferret? More of how your father is gonna kill all the muggle borns?" Harry said furiously.

"Do _not_ talk about my father, Potter!" Draco said, sternly.

"ENOUGH!" yelled Hermione. "Harry, Ron, go outside."

Neither of them budged.

"Now!" she said. They walked toward the door, but stopped to listen to Hermione yell at Malfoy.

"And Dra--" she caught herself when she didn't hear the door close. She knew that they didn't leave.

"Erm, Malfoy, just leave, and don't bother us. We don't need any of it." She snapped.

She looked back and shot Harry and Ron a look that told them to leave, so they did. When she knew they were gone, she turned back to Draco with an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean for that to happen."

"It's ok, I have to go anyway. I'll see you at school Hermione."

"Bye, Draco."

They smiled at each other and Draco turned and walked away. Hermione stood there and watched him leave, still smiling to herself. She walked to the door and went outside to her friends.

"Why were you talking to Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"Last time I checked, Harry, I could talk to anyone I wanted," said Hermione.

"Yeah, but Malfoy? What did he tell you?" Harry asked.

"Anything about You-Know-Who?" Ron said, jumping into the conversation.

"No, nothing of the sort. We were just talking. Don't get your robes in a knot guys, ok?"

"Yeah, sorry Hermione. We have a lot of angst against him. We don't want you getting hurt." said Harry.

"Ok, well let's go. I gotta get home and finish packing now that I have my books," Hermione replied.

Ron and Harry walked Hermione to the archway back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"I'll see you guys on the train."

"Bye Hermione!"

She walked through the pub and made her way home.

When she got home, she greeted her parents and showed them her new books and told them how she couldn't wait to begin reading them. After dinner, Hermione went to her room and finished packing, then continued to read _Runes in Ireland_. While reading, she trailed off and began to think about Malfoy. _He was so nice to me, she thought, He should be like that more often. And he looked so cute, I love that smirk of his. 'Whoa Hermione, why are you thinking about Malfoy? He's a conceited git that calls you a filthy mudblood, and torments your friends, remember'? Well, yeah, but he was so sweet today. 'One day of being nice to you, won't change anything he's done in the past or what he may do in the future.' Still, today was a very good day._ With that last thought, she drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

******

Draco was lying on his bed, letting his mind wander. _Hermione looked really nice today,_ he thought. _She had definitely grown this summer,_ he grinned when he remembered what happened in Flourish & Blotts. He had realized that he could not help but continuously scan her body with his eyed from head to toe and back up. _Why am thinking about Granger?_ He shook his head with discontent._ GRANGER?! I'm a pureblood and could be thinking about tons of other girls, but no, I think about Granger. She's a mudblood, a dirty, filthy, beautiful, caring, kind mudblood. Draco, stop it! _he thought to himself._ Stop thinking about her. _But no matter how many times he yelled at himself for thinking about her he just couldn't help it. He could not believe he was falling for Granger. _Well as long as I don't show that I'm beginning to like her, I should be good, right? No, what would my father say about this? Well, he doesn't need to know, now does he? I could talk to her, that won't do any harm. Well, aside the fact that Potter and Weasel-bee wanted to strangle me for talking to her today. I'll just think of other ways to__do it, then._ He smiled with his thoughts, and fell asleep.

10


	3. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 3: Hogwarts Express

The last week of the summer finally ended and Hermione arrived at King Cross Station. She said goodbye to her parents and walked through the barrier onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters. She got onto the train and looked for Harry and Ron. She found them and sat down.

"Hi, Hermione," said Ron

"Hi, guys, how was your last week of summer?" she asked.

"It was ok," replied Harry, "we played some Quidditch. Didn't do much, 'cept get all our school stuff packed."

"What about yours, Hermione?" Ron asked.

"It was fine. I spent most of my time with my parents. Went shopping with my mum, got some new outfits, and just hung out with my dad. I also got some more books to read."

"Of course you got more books," Harry said, laughing and rolling his eyes.

While Harry and Ron talked about Quidditch, Hermione leaned against the window, and thought about Malfoy. She was still trying to figure out what it was about him that she liked so much. She let out a sigh and smiled. Ron and Harry looked over at her, with confused looks, when she sighed. When they saw her smiling, they figured it be best not to bother her. She, then, closed her eyes and thought of him. She pictured Draco leaning against a wall, being himself with that smirk of his. _He is cute_, she thought. She began to look from his face to his neck making her way to his chest. She was just staring at his chest in her mind. His shirt was just enough to see his pale skin. She stared at his chest, then continued down his body, right down to his…

"Hermione?" Harry said

She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "What?" she sputtered.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Ok, just making sure."

She couldn't believe she was thinking about him like this, she didn't care, she really did like him. _As long as Harry and Ron don't find out about how much I like Malfoy, I won't have anything to worry about, right? _She asked herself. _Plus, Harry's got enough on his mind with You-know-who, not telling him this won't hurt. Ron, on the other hand, will snap if he finds out, I'm definitely not telling him._ She continued to think on who she could talk to about this. She finally came to one conclusion, Ginny. _Ginny will understand, _she told herself, _I hope any way._ She snapped out of her thought and looked around the compartment to see if Ginny had shown up yet, but she hadn't. She got up to go find her.

"Where you going?" Ron asked.

"For a little walk, that's all," Hermione replied, "besides, I have to talk to Ginny."

"About what?" asked Harry.

"Oh, uhh, nothing, Harry. Just some stuff"

"Well why can't you talk to us about it?"

"It's nothing, plus you wouldn't want to hear about it any way."

"Let her go, Ron," Harry said. "She'll tell us later."

"Ok," he said. "We'll see you later then, Hermione."

Hermione left their compartment and started down the hall. She just wanted some time to think all this through. She decided to wait until they got to school to tell Ginny about everything. She found an empty compartment, went in, and sat down to think, hoping she wouldn't see any one else till they got to school.

*****

Draco was sitting in his compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. He hadn't really talked since he got onto the train, he had just sat there and stared out the window. He had been thinking about Hermione. He still couldn't believe that he was falling for her, but he liked it...a lot.

"Draco, what's the matter?" asked Pansy in a caring voice.

Draco sat there and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand Pansy.

"Nothing, Parkinson," he finally said.

"Well something must be wrong, 'cause you haven't said a word."

"I'm not in the mood to talk, ever think of that?" he snapped.

"Well I--"

"You what? Did it ever occur to you that I don't want to talk to you?" Draco got up, pushing Pansy off him.

"Where ya goin' Draco?" asked Crabbe.

"For a walk, I'll see you later."

With that, he left, Pansy on the floor, shocked and Crabbe and Goyle snickering at her.

Draco walked down the hall looking for Blaise Zabini, he needed to talk to someone and Blaise was the only person.

"Blaise," Draco said when he finally found him. "Can we talk?"

"Yeah sure, what's up?" asked Blaise.

"Can we talk somewhere else?"

"What? Oh, yeah of course." He got up and left with Draco. "What's this about?"

"I'll tell you in a minute."

Draco found an empty compartment and they both went in to talk.

******

Hermione looked up from staring at the floor, when the door opened. She saw two people walk in but was unsure of who it was. She was sitting in the far corner of the seat and was unnoticed by them.

"Ok, what's this about?" asked one of the voices.

"You can not repeat any of this, Blaise. Do you understand?" said the other.

"Yes, yes, of course Draco, now will you just tell me?"

"It's about Granger."

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard her name. _Why was Draco talking about me to Blaise?_ She wondered. She sat there in silence listening to the conversation.

"What?!" Blaise yelled.

"Shh!!!" Draco said, irritably.

"Sorry. What about her?" Blaise said quietly.

"I thi-I think I'm starting to fall for her."

"Granger?"

"Yeah."

"Hermione Granger?" Blaise asked, shocked. "The mudblood Gryffindor you constantly torment?"

"Yes, Hermione Granger. But enough with the mudblood thing."

"Ok, I'll stop with that." Blaise said, rolling his eyes. "But, why her Draco?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I enjoy her company."

"Well, how did all this start?" Blaise asked.

"Ok, so you know how I've been avoiding my father lately?"

"Yeah"

"Well over the summer I had left my house, but didn't tell my mother or father. So when I showed up at Diagon Alley, I was paranoid that my father had followed me, so I was extra cautious. Anyway I went into Flourish and Blotts to get some books. I went down to get my Ancient Runes book and hadn't noticed Hermione there. She, as usual, had her nose in a book and wasn't watching where she was going and collided with me. I stumbled a bit and she fell over. She began to apologize and noticed it was me and I, of course snarled at her. All her books were all over the floor, so she got down to pick them up, she was practically crawling on the floor and all I could do was stare at her. She looked really good that day."

"Oh really?" Blaise said, with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, she's definitely grown." Draco said, with a grin. "She was wearing these jeans that were cut low or something and a short-sleeved shirt. I don't understand muggle clothing. To me, it looked like she couldn't breath, they were on so tight. But I didn't mind it. You could see every curve on her body."

"Ok, Draco, enough, continue the story…please."

"Oh, sorry Blaise. Well anyway she got up with her books in hand and was pissed I didn't help her, she started to walk away and I stopped her. I apologized about it and --"

"You actually apologized?" Blaise cut in.

"Yes I did," Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"That's hard to believe, Draco Malfoy apologizing."

"Ok, Zabini, get over it. I actually felt bad. But back to my story, so I apologized and she accepted it. I asked her where she was meeting Potter and Weasel-bee. She said something about Madam Malkin's so I asked if I could join her on her way down there. So she paid for her books and we left. While we were walking, she asked what was up with me, I just said that I couldn't stand my father and had been avoiding him for a while. She then stopped and stood in front of me."

"Really? Wow…"

Draco glared at Blaise.

"Sorry," he said. "Go on."

"She just looked at me in a very caring way, put her hand on my shoulder and said that if I ever needed someone to talk too, I was welcome to come and find her."

"Well that was pointless, like your gonna talk to her about what going on at home. She should know you have me."

"That's not the point," Draco said rolling his eyes. "She was concerned about me. She put aside everything I did to her the past few years and made sure I'd be ok."

Hermione was still sitting silently in the corner listening to Draco and Blaise. He really liked her. She waited patiently for them to finish talking so she could leave and tell Ginny.

"So have you talked to her since then?"

"No, I've just been thinking about her. Plus I wouldn't know exactly what to say to her."

"Draco, you talk to tons of girls, you could think of something."

"Talking to them is no problem but when I'm around her I'm totally different. It's weird."

Hermione, then began to feel a tickle in her nose, and tried stopping it. She thought for sure she was going to sneeze, but then it went away. She sighed with relief.

"So exactly how is this whole thing with Granger going to work Malfoy?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, seeing that her best friends are the Scar-head and the Weasel, I doubt their going to let you near her."

"I don't know. I'll have to discuss that with her when I figure out a way to talk to her."

"Good luck with that, Malfoy."

"Thanks, Zabini."

"Come on," said Blaise. "We should be arriving at school soon, we'd better change."

They both left to change, and Hermione stayed put for another couple of minutes. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. She left the compartment also to change into her robes. She walked down the little hallway with the biggest smile on her face.

15


	4. The Turning Point

Chapter 4: The Turning Point

The train arrived to Hogsmead Station and all the students filed off. Hermione had been informed that the Head Boy and Girl would be riding together to the school and share a Common Room for the year. Hermione got off the train and walked to the horseless carriages. She walked to the very first one and climbed in. She sat there, wondering who the Head Boy was. A few moments later, the carriage door open and Malfoy climbed in.

"Draco?" said Hermione, surprised.

Draco looked up to see who said his name and saw Hermione. He sat down across from her and smiled.

"Hi, Hermione," he said.

"You're Head Boy?" she asked

"Why else would I be in this carriage?" he said.

"Sorry."

"It's really not a surprise," he said, smugly. "I knew I was going to be head boy, I was just waiting for my badge."

"Oh? I was so excited when I got the badge. My parents took me out to celebrate." Hermione said, happily. "I didn't think I was gonna become Head Girl."

"My parents didn't do anything when I got mine. But its normal, I've gotten used to it." Draco said, leaning his head on the carriage window.

Hermione looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes from talking about their parents, so she decided to change the subject.

"So, umm, Draco," she started.

"Hmm?"

"Seems like we're gonna be spending lots of time together."

"What do you mean?" he said, curiously.

"Didn't anyone tell you," she said, "we'll be sharing a common room."

"No, no one told me any--"

"Really? Well that's a surprise. Normally, Draco Malfoy would know about these things before me."

Draco glared at Hermione and couldn't help but smirk.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing, just thinking about how these new arrangements are going to work."

"Well, I think they might go pretty well. Seeing as how we're actually getting along."

"Yeah, that's gonna change by the time we get to school."

"Why?"

"Think about it. Granger and Malfoy talking and acting civil. I have reputation to keep."

"I apologize if talking to me is going to "hurt" your rep." Hermione said, crossing her arms and staring out the little window in the carriage.

They were both silent for the rest of the ride. The carriage finally came to a stop in front of the castle. Draco climbed out and offered to help Hermione. She ignored it and got out. She pushed by him and started towards the castle.

Draco caught up with her and nudged her lightly.

"See you in the common room, Granger," he said, with a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and continued walking while Draco walked ahead of her. As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione watched Draco walk to the Slytherin table and sit down while she made her way to the Gryffindor table to listen to the welcoming speech and enjoy some dinner.

"Hey, Hermione!"

"Hi, Ginny."

"How are you? How was the rest of your summer?"

"I'm fine," she said, looking over to the Slytherin table to find Malfoy. "And the rest of my summer was ok. Hung out with my parents mostly. How was yours?"

"It was ok. I didn't really do much other than practice Quidditch with Harry and Ron."

"Sounds fun." Hermione said, casually looking over to Slytherin table.

"Oh yeah, loads." Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "They kept trying to cheat. Rotten buggers."

"I have to talk to you later Ginny." Hermione said, as her eyes finally spotted Draco.

"About what?"

"Just some stuff," Hermione said, glancing back over at Draco, who caught her eye and smirked.

Ginny caught sight of Hermione's eye looking over at the Slytherin Table, and saw her looking at Malfoy. She smirked and had an idea of what Hermione was going to tell her.

"Ok," Ginny said.

"I'll come get you tonight around eight and we'll go back to the Head common room and talk there. Harry and Ron don't need to hear this quite yet."

"So, you get your own Common Room?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I haven't been in it yet, but I heard it's lovely. They supposedly decorated to match the Head Girl and Boy's house."

"Who's the Head Boy?"

"Malfoy." Hermione said, looking at the Slytherin table again. _'Why the hell do I keep looking at him? It's Malfoy! Quit it, Ganger! You know better! But I just can't help it.'_

"Malfoy? Really?"

"Yeah, so I get to spend an entire year in the same room with him. It's going to be loads of fun." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. _And I can't wait, s_he thought.

"I'm gonna check out my new dorm. I'll see you in a bit Ginny."

"Ok, bye Hermione."

******

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table and began to fill his plate with food.

"You ok?" asked Blaise.

"No," Draco replied. "I made Hermione mad at me." Draco said, glancing to the Gryffindor table.

"How'd you do that?"

Draco spotted Hermione looking at him, and flashed her a smirk. "I don't know. All I said was that once we got to school, we couldn't really talk or anything. My reputation would be in jeopardy."

"Good job, Draco."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Draco snapped, looking back at Blaise

"You didn't have to bring up your rep, you idiot. She knows about it already, and doesn't need you to remind her. She's risking her friendship with Potter and Weasley just so she can talk to you."

"Oh, yeah" he said, looking down at his plate. "I forgot about them."

"Well, don't worry about it," said Blaise. "Just, when you see her, apologize."

"Thanks, Blaise."

Draco looked over to Hermione. She was talking to Ginny about something. He just stared at her as she talked, then stood up. Draco watched her leave, as his eyes followed her, saw her eyes catch his, and she walked out the door. He sat there in thought of what he could say to her later.

******

Hermione got up from the table and walked toward the door, took a last look at Draco and left the Great Hall and made her way to the sixth floor and went to the picture of a snake and a lion.

"Pass-ss-word?" said the snake.

"Equus." said Hermione

The portrait opened and Hermione climbed in. She looked around and was in shock from how nice it looked. The entire common room was draped in silver and gold with scarlet and forest green couches. There was also kitchen to make personal breakfasts and snacks throughout the day. Hermione walked over to the staircase that leads to the dorms. There was a plaque of a lion above her door and plaque of a snake above Malfoy's. She opened the door to her dorm and went in. The entire room was scarlet and gold. She put her bag down and looked around her room. She had a queen sized bed with scarlet sheets and gold pillow cases. She even had her own bathroom. She went over to her bed and plopped down onto the soft mattress and laid there in her thoughts. She went back down into the common room and looked at the clock. 7:45 it said. _I should go down and get Ginny now, _she thought. She left, and walked to the Gryffindor Common Room.

******

Hermione came to portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" she asked

"Firewhiskey" Hermione replied.

The portrait opened and Hermione climbed in and looked for Ginny. She found her sitting on the couch with Harry, doing homework.

"Hey, Ginny," she said.

"Hey, Hermione."

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah."

"Where are you two going?" Harry butted in.

"Back to my dorm" Hermione replied. "I told you I had to talk to her."

"I thought you did that already."

"No, I didn't." She looked back at Ginny. "Would you like to spend the night, Gin? It'll be easier."

"Yeah, sure" said Ginny, "let me just get some stuff."

"Ok."

While they waited for Ginny, Harry decided to see if he could find out what was up.

"So, you gonna tell me about any of this?"

"I told you Harry, don't worry about it."

"Are you gonna tell me at some point?"

"Yeah, probably, but right now I'm not going to."

Ginny came back down from her room.

"Ok, I'm all set."

"Ok, let's go. Bye Harry," said Hermione.

"Bye Harry," said Ginny giving him a kiss.

"Bye guys," he said.

They turned and left the common room and walked to the Head's room. They got to the sixth floor and headed down the hallway to the snake and lion portrait.

"So, when do I get to find out about this guy?" she asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "why do you assume it is about a guy?"

"Hmm, I don't know, maybe because you kept looking at Malfoy while you were talking to me."

"Ok," she said giggling. "It's about a guy."

"Is it about Malfoy?" Ginny asked, attempting to keep a serious look on her face, but failing horribly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile, and nod.

"No way!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah."

"But how…when?" she stammered.

"Don't worry I'll tell you once we get to my room."

Hermione said the password and the girls climbed in and headed towards the couch.

"Can I put my stuff in your room Hermione?"

"Yeah, sure. Go up the stairs and it'll be obvious which room is mine."

Ginny giggled, "ok," and she headed up the stairs.

Hermione went into the kitchen, and made some popcorn and poured a couple of glasses of Butterbeer. She sat on the couch and waited for Ginny.

"Oh my goodness, Hermione."

"What?"

"I love your room. It's beautiful."

"Isn't it! I love it and I haven't even spent the night in it yet. Here, I made you a glass of butterbeer."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Hermione and Ginny sat there in silence for a little bit enjoying their Butterbeer and popcorn. Finally Ginny piped up.

"So Harry and Ron told me they saw you talking to Malfoy in Madam Malkin's," Ginny said, with her eyebrow raised. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, we were just talking."

"Uh-huh, so, spill it. I wanna know everything that happened."

Hermione laughed, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you."

"Finally," said Ginny.

"I got to Diagon Alley and ended running into your brother and Harry. We talked for a little bit, and I realized we were coming up to Flourish & Blotts. I told them I needed to get my books and they told me to meet them at Madam Malkin's later."

"Hurry up and get to Malfoy!"

"Chill, Ginny, I'm getting there. Anyway, I went down one of the aisles to get my Ancient Runes book. I walked back up the aisle so I can buy them, but I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going and collided with Draco. I fell flat on the floor with all my books scattered around me. I got up and started to walk to the cash register to buy my books and he stopped me and apologized."

"Malfoy apologized?!"

"Yeah, he did. I was shocked too."

"Wow, I never thought I'd hear that. But go on."

"Ok, so he apologized and I accepted it. He asked if he could walk with me to Madam Malkin's. So I paid for my books and we left. While we were walking, I asked what was up with him, he just said he had been avoiding his father for a while. I stopped and stood in front of him and told him that if he needs anyone to talk to, he can come and find me."

"Wow, so you really do like him?"

"Yeah, I don't get it though. Even after 6 years of horrid name calling and teasing, I have feelings for him."

"So does he like you?"

"Yeah, he does."

"How do you know?"

"I was kind of eavesdropping on his conversation with Bla--"

Hermione stopped short when she heard the portrait open. Hermione and Ginny both looked at the doorway and watched Draco climb in. Draco threw his bag down and looked up. When he saw Hermione, he nearly tripped over his bag.

"Draco, you ok?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Ginny looked at them and decided to change to her pajamas.

"Uhh, Hermione, I'll be right back, I'm gonna go and change. But when I get back, I wanna hear the rest of your story."

With that she looked at Draco and smiled, then went to Hermione's room to change.

"What's _she_ doing here?" sneered Draco.

"I invited her over to talk."

"About what?"

"Nothing in particular. Not that _you_ need to know anyway."

Draco looked at her and rolled his eyes. After about five minutes, Ginny came back down from the bedroom in her pj's.

"Ok, Hermione, let's hear the rest of it."

"Umm, Ginny, let's finish this conversation in my room."

"Oh, Ok."

"No, no it's fine. Stay down here, I'm tired anyway," said Draco.

Hermione sat back down on the couch and Ginny joined her. Draco turned and began walking to the staircase. He stopped and looked back at Hermione.

"Hermione?" he said.

"Yeah?"

"Come here for a second?"

"Yeah, sure, hold on Ginny."

"Ok," Ginny said, trying to hold back a smile.

Hermione got up and walked over to Draco.

"What's up Draco?"

"About earlier, I'm really sorry. It's just old habits die hard. I didn't mean it."

Hermione sighed, "It's ok Draco, but you should really try and not be an ass."

"Thanks, Hermione. I'll try, but it'll be hard."

"Yeah, it will but, I'll help you," Hermione said, smiling. "Well I would like to finish talking with Ginny, if we're done here, Draco."

"What? Oh, yeah go ahead."

Hermione turned and started to walk back to Ginny, when she felt a tug on her sleeve.

"What Draco?" she asked, turning back around to look at him. She faced him and looked him in the eye.

Draco looked at her, and brought his face down so it was inches away from hers.

"I wanted to say goodnight."

Hermione began to say goodnight, when Draco brought his lips to hers and kissed her. He pulled away and ran his hand down her cheek. Hermione stood there in shock, while Draco went up to his room.

23


	5. Conversation

Chapter 5: Conversations

Hermione could not believe what had just happened. She had been standing in the same spot for five minutes, not hearing Ginny call her name. Ginny got up and walked over to her.

"Hermione!" Ginny said loudly, shaking her a bit.

Finally she snapped out of it and looked at Ginny.

"Come on, Hermione. Let's sit."

Ginny brought her over to the couch and sat her down, and waited for her to say something.

"Ginny," Hermione said, finally.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Did what I think just happened, really happen? Or was I daydreaming again?"

Ginny smiled, "No, Hermione, you were not daydreaming. Draco totally kissed you!" She thought for a moment and looked at her friend. "Wait. You daydream about kissing Malfoy?"

"Uh, well... Sometimes," Hermione admitted, turning slightly red.

********

Draco came into his room and tossed his cloak to the side before untying his tie. He unbuttoned his shirt as he lied down onto his bed, staring at the underside of his forest green canopy. '_I can't believe it did that_, he thought, _why did I have to go and kiss her? Merlin, Draco. What has gotten into to you? Bloody Granger, why did she need to grow up over the summer?'_

Draco groaned and got off his bed, leaving his room to get something to drink. He started down the stairs and stopped, when he heard Hermione talking. He stood there and listened. He couldn't complain about what he was hearing.

********

"Ok, well back to my story."

"Oh, no. Hermione Granger is not getting out of this that easy!"

"Get out of what?"

"Talking about Draco's kiss."

"What's there to talk about, he kissed me, end of story."

"Was it good, or bad. What did you feel? Come on Hermione, I've always wondered what it would be like to kiss him."

"Ginny!"

"What? I'm allowed to wonder." She said, with a goofy smile on her face as she thought about it. "Harry doesn't need to know about everything that goes on in my head. So, was it good or bad?"

Hermione shook her head. "I can't believe you sometimes, Gin. It was great."

"Better then Krum?"

"Sooo much better than Krum." Hermione grinned.

_Of course I'm a better kisser then Krum, _Draco thought._ The only thing that oaf knows how to do well is play Quidditch._ Draco rolled his eyes and continued to listen when he heard the girls laugh.

"What did it feel like?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to explain. It was amazing though. I loved it."

"Well go ahead and finish your story. We can finish this particular conversation tomorrow." Ginny smirked.

"Ok, well, I was eavesdropping on his conversation with Blaise."

"How'd you manage that?"

"Well, I left the compartment I was in with Ron and Harry to find you and talk about all this, but then decided to wait until we got to school. I found an empty compartment and sat in the far corner, a few of the lights were dying so you couldn't really see much. I heard the door open and looked up. I didn't know who it was until they began talking."

"You didn't do or say anything to let them know that you were there?"

"I was going to, but then I heard Draco say my name and I wanted to know why he was talking to Blaise about me."

"Does he know that you know that he's got a thing for you?"

Draco continued down the stairs. Hermione heard him coming and quickly lowered her voice. Draco saw her whisper something to Ginny and Ginny whisper back. He went into the kitchen and got a drink. When he came out, Ginny and Hermione were both staring at him. Ginny had a big smile, and Hermione was as red as a tomato.

Draco walked over to them and leaned on the back of the couch. Hermione and Ginny looked at him.

"Can we help you?" asked Hermione.

"No, I wasn't that tired, so I decided to get a drink and come bother you." Draco replied, smirking.

"Well the bothering is working quite well. I was trying to have a conversation with Ginny."

"Well you can continue, I'm just gonna sit over here."

Draco walked over to a chair by the fire and sat down. Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled.

"So Ginny, how's it going with you and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, it's going just wonderful," Ginny began, "he's just so sweet and caring, and he's a great kisser."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the other night, I was doing my homework, and Harry came up from behind me and started kissing my --"

"On second thought," Draco interrupted, "I'm gonna go back to bed. I don't want to hear about your snog sessions with Potter."

Draco got up and went back to his room. Hermione and Ginny giggled as he left. Hermione looked at the time.

"We should go to bed, it's late" Hermione said.

"Yeah, probably."

They both went up to Hermione's room, and laid on the bed.

"That was a good idea, bringing up me and Harry to get rid of him."

Hermione laughed, "Thanks Ginny, you didn't do so bad going along with it."

"Yeah, did you see the look on his face when we were talking about it? He looked like he wanted to puke."

They climbed under the covers and Ginny looked at Hermione.

"So, when are you going to tell Draco about you liking him and all?"

"I don't know, Ginny. But I want it to be good."

Hermione stared up at the ceiling and they both, quickly fell asleep.

26


	6. The Visit

Chapter 6: The Visit

Harry woke up the next morning and walked over to Ron's bed. Harry shook him a bit to get him up.

"Wha-what's wrong?" muttered Ron.

"Ron, get up. I want to talk to you."

"What? Oh, yeah, ok. What's up?" He said, sitting up.

"I wanted to talk to you about this whole Hermione and Malfoy deal. Do you think there's anything going on between them?"

"I doubt it, mate. She wouldn't do that, she hates him."

"Yeah, well they were a little to nice to each other in Madam Malkin's. That's not normally like her."

"Yeah, I know." Ron said, scratching his head. "And she wouldn't tell us what he said."

"I asked her about it last night when she came to get Ginny."

"What'd she say?"

"She said that we don't need to worry about it, and that she'll tell us."

"Wait, why'd she get Ginny?"

"Said she needed to talk to her."

"I thought she was gonna talk to her on the train?"

"I guess they never did."

"Well, maybe Ginny will tell us when she gets back."

"I don't think so, Ron. They're pretty close."

"What'd you mean?"

"All I'm sayin is that they're really good friends and keep each other's secrets, so I doubt Ginny will let anything slip."

"Yeah, well..." Ron said, getting up to get dressed.

"Where you going?"

"I'm gonna pay 'em a visit. You coming?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They got dressed and left to see Hermione and Ginny.

********

Ginny woke up and went to the kitchen for some breakfast. On her way back to Hermione's room she ran into Draco.

"What are you doing, Weaselette?" he sneered.

"I was getting breakfast, ferret." She said, smiling.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I was just thi--"

Before she could finish there was a knock at the common room entrance.

"Malfoy, be a good ferret and get that, I'm gonna get Hermione up."

Ginny smirked and walked back to Hermione's room, leaving Draco on the stairs. He shot Ginny a nasty look and went down to the common room.

"Hermione? Where are you?"

"In here," she called from the bathroom.

"Oh, ok. Well I ran into Draco on the stairs."

"What happened?" she asked coming out.

"Oh, nothing happened. Just the fact that he was in his boxers," Ginny said with a sigh. "He is so hot."

Hermione laughed, "Yeah I know. Last night all I dreamed of was Dra--"

Hermione stopped short when her door opened and Draco was standing in the doorway. He stood there with his eyebrow raised and just stared at Hermione, who was still in her pajamas.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked.  
Draco shook his head and cleared his throat. "Oh, umm, you have visitors."

******

Draco grumbled as he walked down the stairs and opened the portrait. He rolled his eyes when he saw who it was.

"What do you want, Potter?"

"I'd like you to put some clothes on before you answer."

Draco looked down and saw that he was still just in his boxers.

"Last time I checked, it was my common room."

"Are you going to let us in?" snapped Ron.

Draco raised his eyebrow at him, but moved and let them in.

"What do you want?" He asked again, as they walked by him.

"We just came to visit Hermione and Ginny. Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs, I'll get 'em."

Draco walked upstairs to get the girls. When he opened the door, he saw them sitting on the floor talking. He heard Hermione stop when he came in. All Draco could do then was stare at her. She was still in her pajamas, light pink tank-top and matching pants. He thought of how good she looked in them, when she interrupted his thoughts.

"Yes, Draco?" she asked.

He shook his head and cleared his throat, "oh, umm, you have visitors."

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Potter and Weasley."

"Perfect," Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Well, let's go, Ginny."

Hermione and Ginny got up and they all went back down to the common room, with Draco in front. When they got to the last step, Hermione pulled Ginny aside and whispered, "Remember no word about last night, ok?"

"Don't worry Hermione, I won't say anything."

"And Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Keep quiet. Understand?"

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, walking to the kitchen.

Hermione and Ginny walked over to the couch, where Ron and Harry were. Ron looked up and caught sight of Hermione. He stared for a moment and muttered, "hi Hermione"

"Hi Ron, Harry. What are you two doing here?"

"We just wanted to come and visit the head Girl and check out the common room," Harry said.

"Well you came and saw, now you can leave."

"Come on Hermione," said Harry. "Let's sit and hang out."

She sighed, "Ok, would either of you like a drink?"

"I'll have some pumpkin juice," said Ron.

"Me too."

Hermione got up and began to walk away.

"Oh, and Hermione?" Harry began.

"Yeah?"

"Tell Malfoy to put a shirt on. I don't wanna see a half naked ferret running around."

Ron and Harry started laughing. Ginny looked at Hermione and mouthed 'I'm sorry' Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes.

"So what do they want?" Draco asked, when Hermione came in.

"They came to visit me and check out the common room. I don't believe them though," she said, getting the pumpkin juice.

"Why?"

"I just don't, ok? You don't need to know everything."

Hermione walked over to the cabinet to get some glasses. Draco came up behind her and cornered her between him and the counter. Hermione tried to wiggle out but failed. She didn't know what was in store. He took his hand and put it on her waist and the other brushed her hair from her ear. Hermione felt a chill run down her spine under his touch.

He brought his head down and whispered; "Now Hermione, that's not fair." He turned her around, so they were facing each other and looked into her eyes. "I can talk to you about my problems, but you can't talk to me about yours?" He asked, pulling her against him.

******

When Hermione went into the kitchen, Ginny looked at Harry and Ron.

"Ok, why did you guys really come?" she asked.

"Come on Ginny, can't we just come and visit our friend?" Ron said.

"I'm not stupid Ronald. I know that's not the reason."

She walked over to the couch and sat next to Harry. She put one hand on his thigh, and twirled his hair with the other.

"Harry," she said, batting her eyes, "are you gonna tell me why your really here?"

Harry looked at her, then Ron, then back at her. He couldn't take it when she did that. He tried to keep his cool.

"We, uh, came to uhh, visit," he sputtered.

"Harry, don't lie," she said, as she slowly moved her hand up and down his thigh.

"Ok, ok. We're here to see if there's anything going on between Hermione and Malfoy."

Ginny stood up in shock and Ron shook his head.

"Idiot." He muttered.

"Now what would make you think of such a thing?"

"Well, I don't know."

"They were a bit to friendly in Diagon Alley," said Harry.

"Just because they had one civil conversation Harry, doesn't mean anything's going on."

"But…umm, well…maybe we should go, then." Ron stuttered, getting up.

"No," Ginny said, pushing him back onto the couch. "You're gonna tell her why you're here. Got it?"

"But Gin…"

"Ronald."

"Yeah, ok" Ron said, crossing his arms. "What is taking her so long?" He asked, looking to the kitchen. "It's only two glasses of pumpkin juice." He got up off the couch.

"No, Ron, I'll go."

"Ginny, it's just the kitchen." He said, walking towards it.

"Sit down, I'll get her."

"Ginny, I can get her."

"Ronald. Sit, I'll get her."

Ron shook his head and continued to the kitchen, Ginny close behind him.

******

Hermione sighed as her body pressed against his, causing Draco to smirk slightly.

"Draco, I just--"

"Just what?" His face slowly lowered to her as he spoke.

"Harry and Ron wouldn't understand our all-of-a-sudden friendship, is all." She said, nervously.

"Well, then, we'll have to make them understand, won't we?"

"Well, I --"

Draco pressed his lips to hers, cutting her off. To her surprise, Hermione found that she was kissing him back, soon wanting more. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her as Draco grabbed her hips gently, lifting her onto the counter. She locked her legs around his waist as his hands sat on her hips. Her fingers laced into his hair, tugging gently. Neither of them was sure of how far they were getting, as they were soon interrupted

******

31


	7. Head Duties

Chapter 7: Head Duties

"Hey!"

Draco and Hermione pulled apart and looked to see Ginny in the doorway.

"What would've you two done if Ron came in instead of me? You're lucky that I was able to get Ron to sit back down. He was pretty determined to come in here."

Hermione blushed and quickly pushed Draco away and continued to pour the pumpkin juice.

"Hermione, Harry and Ron suspect that something is going on. So if you don't want them to find out about this yet," She said, pointing between Hermione and Draco, "wait before you two snog in the kitchen. Ok? Oh, and they need to talk to you."

Hermione blushed again and brought the juice out and sat across from them.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Harry asked, seeing fidget a bit and her red face.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. I'm…" She cleared her throat, "fine"

"Um, Hermione," Ron started, "Can...can we ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Is there anything going on between you and Malfoy?"

"Why would there be anything going on between us? He's a stuck up arrogant prat. Why do you ask?"

"Well, that was actually the reason why we came. We had a feeling something was going on and we just had to find out."

"Well there's nothing going on. Is that it?"

"Yeah, we'll see you later. We have Quidditch practice, come on Ron. Bye, Hermione."

"Bye, guys."

They left and Hermione let out a huge sigh of relief. Ginny came out of the kitchen and sat next to Hermione. Draco waited a couple of minutes, and then stood in the doorway out of view of the girls.

"So, how'd it go?"

"It went ok; they believed me that nothing's going on. It's not like I lied to them, there isn't anything going on."

"Yeah. So _is_ there going to be anything between you two any time soon? I mean, that kiss in the kitchen looked pretty intense."

Hermione smiled and sighed happily, thinking about the kiss. She looked at Ginny and shrugged.

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind it though. Just imagine the shock the people would have if the Gryffindor know-it-all and the Slytherin prince began dating," she said, with a smile.

Ginny laughed, "Yeah that would be something to imagine. Well, I gotta go Hermione, I'll see you later."

"Bye, Ginny."

"So you wouldn't mind, eh?"

Hermione jumped at the sudden voice and turned to see Draco in the kitchen doorway.

"How much of that did you hear?" She asked, suddenly.

"All of it. Especially the part about the Gryffindor know-it-all and the Slytherin prince dating," he said, with a grin.

"Yeah, so?"

"So, I think we should go down to McGonagall and get our schedule for patrolling."

Hermione looked at him with a curious look, "All right."

Draco smirked and walked to the stairs to his room to change, Hermione following him to hers. She went up to her room, smiling, and sighed as she thought about the kiss in the kitchen. She got dressed slowly and pulled her hair up into a pony tail. When she came back down into the living room, Draco was leaning against the back of the couch waiting for her.

He looked up and smiled slightly as she walked over to him.

"Are you finally ready?"

"You didn't need to wait, Malfoy." She said, with a smirk, poking his chest lightly.

"Oh well," he said with a shrug.

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed out of the common room, Draco behind her. As they made their way to the Headmistress' office, Draco moved closer to Hermione and slipped his hand into hers

"Um, Draco, what are you doing?"

"Well, I figured, if we were going to date, we should, you know, hold hands."

Hermione blushed, "But, we're not even dat--"

"I know," Draco interrupted, moving closer to her, "but I think, we should."

She smiled, "I think so too."

He smiled and leaned down to her and kissed her lips lightly. When they pulled apart, they looked at each other for a moment and smiled. They turned and continued to walk to the Headmistress' office for their schedule, Draco's arm around her shoulders and Hermione's around his waist.

********

"I still think there's something going on," said Ron, as him and Harry walked back to their common room.

"Well she said nothing's going on, so we should take her word for it."

"What do you think she was doing in the kitchen? It doesn't take that long to get a couple glasses of pumpkin juice."

"I dunno. Maybe Malfoy was being an annoying git and bothering her."

"I should've gone in there, like I wanted to."

"Hey, guys! Wait up!"

Harry and Ron stopped and turned and saw Ginny running towards them.

"Hey Gin, coming back so early?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, I figured I butted in enough for one night."

"What'd you mean you butted in?" Ron asked.

"I-umm, well, nothing. I just--you know, Hermione's trying to get used to the fact that she's sharing a room with that ferret, and with me being there, it just wasn't really helping."

"Uh-huh, so wha--"

"Ron, enough badgering, ok? She's not gonna tell you anything."

"Thank you, Harry." She kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'll see you after."

Ginny walked ahead of them straight for the Common Room. Ron didn't say another word to Harry about his thoughts. He loved Hermione and couldn't stand that she was sharing a room with Malfoy. He wanted her to share a room with him and no one else, and to love him, the way he loved her.

******

Hermione and Draco made it to McGonagall's office and went it.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy. What can I do for you?"

"We came for our patrol schedule, Professor." Hermione said.

"Ahh, yes. Here is your's Ms. Granger. And Mr. Malfoy, yours."

"Thank you, Professor,"

"You both start tomorrow night at nine o'clock. Report here a half an hour before and I'll explain everything to you both."

"Yes, ma'am. Good night," said Hermione.

They left and looked over their schedules. They patrolled every night for two hours each, starting at different times. There was only a couple nights each week that they would patrol together. They got back to the common room and looked over their times. They planned that they would meet each other every night and walk back to the common room together. Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was late, got up and headed for the stairs. Draco got up and followed.

"It's late Draco, I'm going to bed."

"Yeah, me too." Draco said, smirking.

"What?"

"You know I'm just across the hall if you _need_ anything," he replied, winking at her.

"Well, thanks for that important information, Draco," she said, rolling her eyes, "but I doubt I'll _need_ anything."

"Well, by the way you reacted in the kitchen earlier. I'd beg to differ."

Hermione rolled her eyes and embraced him. She stood on her toes and kissed him on the cheek before going into her room. Draco watched her, and then went to his room. The entire room was forest green and silver. He had a king sized bed with green sheets and silver pillow cases. He walked over to the bathroom and undressed, leaving only his boxers on for bed. He looked up and noticed another door at the other end of it. He was curious as to where it lead to, so he went and opened it.

When he looked inside the room, he was in shock. The other door opened to Hermione's room, he looked around and did not see her and decided to check out her room. He saw that it was a normal girl's room. Pictures of her with friends and family and make-up on her dresser, a full length mirror next to her closet and a desk for homework. He walked to her dresser and looked at the pictures. There were some of her with her parents, but most of them were her and Ginny. He laughed at the goofy faces they were making at the camera. He began walking over to her closet when he heard Hermione coming back up the stairs. Draco quickly rushed back to the bathroom and shut the door.

********

Hermione left the kitchen with a bowl of milk for Crookshanks. She could not find him and knew the milk would work. She went into her room and put the milk on the side of her dresser. She walked over to her bed and took her clothes off to put her pajamas on. She was just about to put her pajama pants on when she heard clawing and meowing at her door. She put her pants down and went to the door. When she opened it Crookshanks ran past her and under the bed.

"What is the matter?" She opened the door again and stuck her head out, but there was nothing there. "Crookshanks, will you get out from under there. I have milk for you." But he would not budge. She got down on the floor and stuck her hand underneath the bed and reached for him. She got up and walked to the other side of the bed and tried to get him, but he had moved to the other side. She went back over to the side she began on, got back down on the floor, and tried again.

"Crookshanks, come here kitty," she said, making kissy noises. "Come on, it's ok. Come on out."

"You know, Granger, bending over in little skimpy blue panties, definitely puts a smile on my face." Draco said, leaning against the door frame.

"Malfoy, do you mind?" She said, standing up and putting her robe on. "I'm trying to get my cat. He won't come out from…underneath my…bed." She muttered, as her eyes slowly looked over Draco's bare chest. Her eyes lingered on his chest and continued down to his boxers.

Hermione quickly shook her gaze and turned to get back on the floor, when she looked back at Malfoy.

"How'd you get into my room?" she asked.

"Oh, the bathroom," he said, casually, looking at his nails.

"What'd you mean the bathroom?"

"There's two doors. One from your room and one from mine, we also get to share that."

"Perfect," she said, sarcastically, "well, I'd like to go to bed now, do you mind?"

"No, not at all," he said, with a smirk.

"Please, leave Malfoy."

"Ok, ok, I'm going."

Hermione smiled when he shut the door and quickly put on her pajamas. She pulled the sheets back on her bed and slowly climbed it. She was surprisingly tired and as soon as her head hit the pillow, she drifted off to sleep, Draco filling her thoughts.

********

36


	8. Problems

Chapter 8: Problems

On Monday morning, Hermione woke up and went into the bathroom for a shower. She looked at the other end and saw the door to Malfoy's room. '_How did I not notice that before?'_ She thought. She opened it quietly and peered into his room, he was in his bed, still asleep. His blankets pulled up and crumpled on the bed, and one of his arms dangling off the side. _He's so cute, and he looks so innocent._ She let out a sigh and closed the door. She turned the shower on and let it run to get it nice and warm. She got undressed and climbed in, and took her shower. When she got out, she wrapped the towel around herself and started brushing her teeth. She looked up and saw Draco come in, half asleep, looking at her. She wiped her mouth and stared back.

"Malfoy!"

"What?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm standing right here, no need to shout."

"Well, wake up. You're gonna fall over if you go back to sleep standing there. You couldn't wait 'til I was done?"

"Sorry that I have to go to the bathroom. I heard the shower stop, I figured you were done."

Hermione glared at him and grabbed her hairbrush, "Now, I'm done. I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast to see Ginny and the boys. I'll see you at break."

"Uh-huh," he said, yawning.

Hermione left the bathroom and got dressed. She looked in the mirror and stared at her now frizzing hair. She thought of trying something new, and did a bunch of spells. When she was done, her hair laid straight and flat against her head. She smiled, grabbed her bag, and left for the Great Hall. She walked down the aisle to her normal spot next to Ginny and across from Harry and Ron. She made a plate for herself and looked over at Ginny with a grin.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Hermione pulled her closer so only they could hear each other.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you something that you can repeat to no one, understood?"

"Ohh, is it about Malfoy?" Ginny asked, not realizing she said it quite loud.

Ron looked up at the sound of Malfoy's name.

"What about Malfoy?" He asked.

"Oh, don't worry about it Ronald," snapped Hermione.

"Oi, I think me and Harry should know if it's got to do with that git."

"Chill, Ron. Finish your breakfast."

Ron glared at Harry and went back to his food.

"Sorry Hermione." Ginny lowered her voice back to a whisper. "So is it about him?"

"Yes, but don't get too excited until after. We'll talk about it more in depth later."

"Ok, I won't I promise. Can you tell me now?"

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, well a couple of nights ago after you left, Malfoy and I left shortly after to get our patrol schedules from McGonagall. On our way there, we were talking about how we both knew that one liked the other and now…" Hermione trailed off.

"And now, what?!"

Hermione cupped her hand around Ginny's ear and whispered, "Malfoy and I are dating now." Hermione pulled away and smiled at her. Ginny looked at Hermione in shock. She then calmed herself and said, "Congrats, Hermione. And we will be talking about this later." She said with a wink.

*******

Draco woke up to the shower running. He went over to his closet and pulled his clothes and robe out, and placed them on his bed. He was extremely tired from the night before. He hadn't gotten much sleep. He had been thinking about his mother and hoping she was doing ok. Draco heard the water stop and opened the bathroom door. He was still half asleep and wasn't sure if what he saw was true. When he opened the door he saw Hermione wrapped in a towel brushing her teeth. He was rubbing his eyes when she yelled at him.

"Malfoy!"

"What?" He said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm standing right here, no need to shout."

Draco stood there and stared at her while she continued to talk.

"Well, wake up. You're gonna fall over if you go back to sleep standing there. You couldn't wait 'til I was done?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Sorry that I have to go to the bathroom. I heard the shower stop, I figured you were done."

Hermione glared at him and grabbed her hairbrush, "Now, I'm done. I'm going to the Great Hall for breakfast to see Ginny and the boys. I'll see you at break."

"Uh-huh," he said yawning.

Hermione left the bathroom and Draco stood there staring at himself in the mirror for a moment. He, then, brushed his teeth and ran his fingers through his hair, he got dressed and left. He needed to talk to Blaise.

********

After Malfoy finished his morning routine, he left the common room and headed straight for the Slytherin Common Room, hoping he didn't miss Blaise. He got to the Portrait of Salazar Slytherin.

"Password?" it asked.

"Peanut Butter." He replied, rolling his eyes. _Who, in their right mind, comes up with these?_ He thought. He went in and saw Crabbe and Goyle sit sitting on the green couches.

"Where's Blaise?"

"Great Hall," answered Crabbe.

"Why aren't you two down there stuffing your faces yet?"

"Not hungry," said Goyle.

"Hmm," Malfoy said, with his eyebrow raised. "Alright, I'll see you two in class then."

"Bye Malfoy," they both chimed

Malfoy walked straight for the Great Hall. As he was walking, he ran right into a fellow Slytherin, and not the one he was hoping for.

"Drakey-kins!" Pansy said with a big smile. "Where have you been all this time?"

"Get out of my way, Parkinson, I'm busy." He said, as he pushed her out of the way.

"Well what are you doing, that apparently you can't involve me in?"

"Obviously nothing that concerns you or you would know."

"But Draco, when are you going to spend time with me?"

"I'm never going to spend time with you. Now move!"

Pansy looked at him with wide eyes and moved. Draco pushed past her and rushed to the Great Hall. When he got in there, he saw Blaise getting up with his things.

"Zabini!" he said.

Blaise looked up and saw Draco rushing toward him.

"What's up, mate?"

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah, sure. Come on."

They walked back up the corridor to an empty classroom. Blaise unlocked the door and the both went in. Draco looked in the hall, and then closed the door.

"What's going on?"

"I wanted to tell you, that Granger and I are dating now." He said with his oh-so-famous Malfoy smirk.

"Really? Good for you, mate!" Blaise said, slapping Draco on the back. "When did this happen?"

"A couple of nights ago. We were walking to McGonagall's office to get our patrol schedules and it just kind of happened."

"Wow, talk about unexpected. Please tell me no one else knows."

"No, no one does, well except for the Weaselette. I suppose she's told her by now."

"Well, be careful with this relationship. I don't want to see anything horrible happen to either of you."

"Thanks."

They both looked at the door.

"You heard that right?" Malfoy asked.

"Yeah, you think someone heard all that?"

"I really hope not."

They walked to the door and opened it and saw a girl with black hair running down the hall.

"Bloody Hell," Malfoy said.

"What? Who was it?"

"Pansy Parkinson."

*******

40


	9. The Secret's Out

Chapter 9 – The Secret's Out

Hermione finished her breakfast and looked over to Ginny, "I'm going to head to class now, I'll see you later Ginny."

"Bye Hermione."

Hermione grabbed her stuff and got up. Harry looked up and saw her leaving and turned to Ron, "I'll see you in class."

"Where you going?"

"I-uh forgot my potion's book in the common room and I need it."

Ron studied Harry for a moment and cocked his eyebrow, "Alright, see you then."

Harry grabbed his stuff and rushed to meet up with Hermione.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione leaving, then saw Harry soon follow. _Why is that bloody scar-head following her?_ He thought. Draco got up and followed Harry out of the Hall into the corridor.

*******

"Hey, Hermione!"

Hermione turned around and saw Harry, "Harry? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's fine. I just wanted to talk," he said with a smile.

"Talk about what?" asked Hermione, with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, anything. New classes, this morning's breakfast, Malfoy."

Hermione stopped walking when she heard him say Draco's name.

"Why would you want to talk about Malfoy?"

"Well, I just want to make sure everything going ok with him since you two get to spend time alone."

"Everything's fine."

"Uh-huh, so nothing new between you guys?"

"Nope."

"Not even, oh, I don't know, a relationship?"

Hermione looked at him and wide-eyed.

"What would make you say that?"

"Come on Hermione, I'm your best friend. Plus, I'm dating Ginny," said Harry, smiling.

"Ugh, she told you?! I told her not to say anything!"

"No, she didn't tell me a thing, you just did."

"What?! Oh, you're such a git. How could you do that?" she said, slapping him on the arm. She frowned slightly. "You're not mad, are you?"

"No, just a little confused. Why Malfoy anyway? Why not Ron?"

"You know I love Ron, but more as a brother than anything else. I wouldn't want to date him if the feelings weren't mutual."

"Good point. So, of all people, why Malfoy?"

"I really don't know. Something's just different about him, and he hasn't been treating me like before. He's really caring."

"Well I'm glad you're happy, but I just want you to be careful, ok?"

"Thanks Harry," she said, giving him a hug. "Come on let's get to class before we're late."

Harry and Hermione headed for the dungeons for potions with Snape. They weren't looking forward to it at all. When they got to the door, Hermione stopped Harry before they went in.

"Harry, promise me you won't say anything to Ron yet? I want to tell him myself."

"Of course, I won't say a thing."

"Thanks," Hermione said, giving him another hug.

"Oi!"

Hermione looked and saw Draco coming down to class.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"I was talking to Hermione."

Harry looked at Draco carefully, and looked back at Hermione. "Hermione I'll see you inside. Just remember, be careful."

With that said, Harry went into Snape's class and sat down at his desk. Ron looked over at him, "So did you get your book?"

"Wh-what?"

"Your potion's book you said you forgot, did you grab it?"

"Oh, yeah, I got it."

"Uh-huh, so what did you and Hermione talk about?"

"I didn't see Hermione."

"Ok, so her getting up and leaving had nothing to do with your all of a sudden rant about your book?"

"Uhm no, of course not."

"Harry, what do you know?"

"I don't know anything, Ron. I'd tell you if I did."

"Would you?"

"Most likely, unless I promised not to say anything," Harry said, looking cautiously at Ron.

Ron looked at Harry with an evil glare. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. _My best friend won't tell me a bloody thing about Hermione, and I know he knows something. If he didn't why would he even say that he promised not to say anything?_ He thought.

"Right," Ron said looking down to his potions book.

********

Draco looked at Hermione when Harry went into the classroom.

"Draco, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Hermione something terrible happened."

"Oh my goodness, what, what is it?!"

"Breath for a second, it's terrible but not 'someone-just-dropped-dead-on-the-side-of-the-street' terrible."

Hermione looked into his eyes and could tell it wasn't as horrible as she thought. She took a deep breath, "Ok, what happened?"

"I met up with Blaise after breakfast, and him being my best mate, I told about us. We were in an empty classroom and knew that no one could hear us. Then we heard a noise outside, like someone fell over. We both bolted to the door and looked into the hallway, and saw someone running down the hall."

"Who was it?"

"The last person either one of us would want to know that we're dating. Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione let out a loud gasp, "Are you sure it was her?"

"Positive, I ran into her before I met up with Blaise and told her off. She looked upset and must've followed me."

"That's just perfect."

"Who have you told, Hermione?"

"Ginny, and Harry figured it out, then tricked me into confessing."

"So Weasley doesn't know?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Well you might want to tell him soon, before he finds out from someone else."

"Alright, I'll tell him after potions."

Draco looked at Hermione with a smile on his face, "Don't worry, sweetie, it'll be ok," he said, giving her a kiss, "Now let's get to class."

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Ok."

Hermione walked into class, when Snape turned around and spotted her, "You're late Miss Granger. 30 points from Gry--"

"Sorry Professor, she was with me," Draco interrupted, coming into class after her.

"With you, Mr. Malfoy?" he asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, sir."

"Well Miss Granger, seems that Mr. Malfoy has chosen to stop me from taking points from you. None the less," He said, turning to the rest of the class, "you will be having partners for your next potions assignment." Snape looked at his list in his hands and began calling off the names, when he got to Hermione and she hoped she didn't get Malfoy. She needed to talk to Ron.

"Mr. Potter, you're with Mr. Malfoy, and Ms. Granger with Mr. Weasley."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, she slid over to Ron as Harry got up and moved next to Draco. Hermione looked at Ron and tried to smile, "Ron? Can I talk to you?"

"About what?"

"Anything, I miss talking to you."

"Well how about what you and Harry talked about before class?"

"Oh, uhm, ok, well we didn't talk about much."

"Did you talk about Malfoy?"

"Yes," Hermione said lowering her gaze from his face to the floor.

"Are you dating him?" Ron asked, sternly.

"I, well, uhm..."

"Hermione, tell me the truth."

"Yes," she finally said. She looked back up at Ron to see his reaction. She was surprised at what she saw. Ron just looked at her wide-eyed and couldn't say a word.

******

Harry walked over to Draco and looked at him, all Draco could do was smirk.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, let's start the potion."

The potion Snape had them working on was a Wit-Sharpening Potion. Harry looked at the board for their ingredients.

"Potter."

"What?"

"Get what we need," Draco said. When Harry didn't budge, Draco raised his voice a bit. "Now," he said. Finally Harry walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a scarab beetle, a ginger root, and a vile armadillo bile. Harry walked back to the table and stared at Draco, "I think it strange," he said.

"What's strange?"

"You and Hermione taking a liking to each other when you have been enemies since first year."

"How did you know about that?" Draco asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Come on Malfoy. You're really asking _me_ that question?" Harry said, cocking his eyebrow, "I'm her best friend, she told me. Well, actually I figured it out."

"Does Weasley know yet?"

"No," Harry said, as he looked to the back of the room, "but I think he does know. Look."

Draco looked to where Harry was pointing and saw Ron's shocked reaction and Hermione's upset expression. '_I can't believe she told him during class. Is she crazy?! She said she wouldn't tell him until after class! This is going to be fun later.'_ He thought. Draco quickly looked around the room for Pansy, but didn't see her. '_Where is that bloody girl?'_ Draco shook from his thoughts and looked back at Harry. "Pansy knows," he muttered, as he looked at his feet.

"What?"

"Pansy, erm Pansy Parkinson, she knows."

"How the hell did she find out?"

"She followed me and Blaise, we left the great hall so I could talk to him earlier. I told him everything that had happened between us in the common room. She ended up being outside the door and heard everything."

"Bloody Hell!" Harry shouted.

"Mr. Potter!"

"Yes, Professor?"

"15 points from Gryffindor for that outburst!"

"Sorry sir, cut myself." Harry turned back to Malfoy, "what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but we need to think of something. If my father hears about this, who know what will happen to any of us. Especially Hermione."

45


	10. The Fight of Friends

Chapter 10: The Fight of Friends

Hermione looked at Ron, "Ron, please say something."

"How could you?" He muttered, quietly.

"What?"

"HOW DARE YOU GO OUT WITH THAT FERRET?!"

The whole class stopped what they were doing and looked at the back table where Hermione and Ron were now arguing.

"Ronald, please."

"Don't 'Ronald, please' me. Why didn't you tell me before, when I asked you in the common room, huh?"

"Because nothing was going on! Now, will you please calm down?"

"NO!" Ron yelled, "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! You knew how I felt and didn't even acknowledge it." Ron got up and headed for the dungeon door, Hermione quickly followed.

"Ron, wait!" Hermione shouted behind him.

"Ms. Granger and Mr. Weasley! Get back here now!" Professor Snape shouted, but they had already left the room. The whole class began to whisper about what just happened. Harry and Draco were just as shocked as Snape when Hermione and Ron left the room. They looked at the open door with their mouth hanging open. They both then looked at each other and quickly grabbed their things.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Snape asked, looking at them.

"We need to uhm, well they erm, --" Harry spat out, as Malfoy quickly interrupted.

"We need to get the Weasel and Granger."

"Why?" asked Snape.

"They have um..." Draco stopped mid-sentence, he couldn't think of a reason. He looked at Harry and back at Snape, "We just need to get them," he said. He grabbed his books, and the sleeve of Harry's robe, and ran out of class.

"Where did they go?"

"Just listen for the yelling," said Harry. Sure enough, there was yelling in a neighboring corridor. Harry and Draco quickly ran to meet up with Hermione and Ron.

"Ron please, let me explain."

"There's nothing to explain Hermione. You knew I loved you but you wouldn't give me a chance."

"You know that I love you too Ron, but not the same way. I love you more as a brother, than anything else. I didn't want to date you because the feelings weren't mutual. I didn't want to hurt you."

"You could have given me a chance, but no you went straight for that filthy f--"

"Ferret?" Draco said, walking towards them with Harry.

"Yes, that filthy ferret," Ron spat, looking at Draco. He was about ready to jump on top of him and just beating his pureblood butt. Ron looked back at Hermione.

"How do you know any of this is real? Malfoy has hated you since first year, and all of a sudden is in love with you. YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM AND HE BLOODY HELL DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!"

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHO I DO AND DO NOT DESERVE. OUT OF ANY OF US THE PERSON WHO DOESN'T DESERVE ME IS YOU! I DIDN'T GO OUT WITH YOU BECAUSE I CARE FOR YOU AND YOU CAN'T BA HAPPY FOR ME THIS ONCE!"

Draco walked over to Hermione, who was already crying, "Hermione, come with me back to the common room."

"No," she sobbed, "He needs to understand this."

Ron looked over a Harry, "You knew, didn't you?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Who else?"

"Ginny, and Draco's mate Blaise Zabini."

Ron looked back at Hermione, "So you saved me for last, did you? All three of them knew before me?"

"Ron, Ginny's my best fri--, best _girl_ friend, of course she's gonna know first, and same with Blaise being Draco's mate. And I didn't tell Harry he figured it all out, and got me to confess. Harry promised me that he wouldn't say anything, so I could tell you myself. Please, Ron, calm down now," Hermione said, slowly walking over to him.

Ron couldn't believe it. She really had chosen Draco over him. She walked closer to him, and hate filled his body. She was inches away and held her arms out to hug him, and he raised his arm and backhanded her. She spun on the spot and fell over. Hermione looked up at him with shock and tears in her eyes as she held her cheek. Harry ran over and sat next to her and held her. He looked at her face and saw a red hand print from where Ron hit her. Draco let Hermione go when Harry came over, and charged right for Ron. Draco jump onto him, knocking him to the floor and began hitting him. Harry quickly pulled Draco off of Ron and pushed him back.

"What the bloody hell was that for, Ron?" Harry yelled to him, "she didn't deserve that either! Honestly, I can't believe you would do that to your best friend that you "supposedly" love. What has gotten into you?"

Ron stared at all three of them, "I don't know." He looked to the floor and slowly walked to the Gryffindor Common room. Hermione, Harry, and Draco watched as he left. Draco and Harry pulled Hermione up.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok, Draco. I can't believe him."

"That doesn't seem like Ron at all," said Harry, "I need to talk to him. Will you be alright, Draco, getting back to your common room with Hermione?"

"Yeah, I should be good."

Harry looked at Hermione. He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll find out what's wrong, ok?" he said, with a smile.

Hermione returned the smile, "Thanks, Harry."

Harry ran down the hall to talk with Ron. Draco looked at Hermione with care and concern in his eyes, _why had Ron done that?_ He thought. Draco kissed the top of her head. Hermione looked up at him and he smiled. They walked to the Head's Common Room in silence.

*******

Ron climbed into the common room and thinking about what he had just done to his best friend. As he walked to the staircase, he passed by the couch where Ginny was sitting talking to a friend.

"But, why is that little gold ball so important?" asked a girl, with brown hair

"It's worth 150 point and if the seeker catches that then that team wins no matter how many points they had before. And that's why the snitch is so important, Sabrina." Ginny said.

Sabrina Dumbledore was a first year that had been sorted into Gryffindor. She had sat down to Ginny in the Great Hall after sorting and quickly became friends with her. Ginny heard someone come into the common room and looked up from her friend and saw Ron walk by with his hand on his face, and blood trickling down his chin. She ran over to him, with Sabrina following quickly behind her, to find out what happened.

"Ron, what happened?"

"Got into a fight," he said, walking to the couch and sitting down.

"With who?"

"Malfoy"

"WHAT?! How did that happen?"

"Go ask your bloody friend, Hermione."

Ginny looked at Sabrina, "Come on Sabrina."

"Where are we going?" asked the curious first year.

"To the Head's Common Room."

"Won't we get in trouble?"

"Don't worry, just stick with me," Ginny said, with a smile. She looked to Ron and frowned "Ron, go uhm--go clean yourself up. Oh, hi Harry."

"Hi," Harry said, as he ran by them to get Ron.

Ginny and Sabrina left the common room and headed to the sixth floor. Sabrina was excited that she got to go. Ginny hadn't told her much, all she knew was that her friend Hermione was dating some Draco kid and her brother and boyfriend disliked him. They got to the portrait of the snake and lion. Ginny knocked and waited.

*******

Draco and Hermione were on the couch. Draco sitting, and Hermione lying down with her head in his lap. Draco looked at Hermione as he stroked her hair, "Are you sure you're ok?"

Hermione smiled at him, "Yes Draco, I'm sure. My cheek just stings, but I'm fine."

"What is the matter with him?"

"I don't know, I just can't believe he did that. I've never seen him that mad."

"Well Potter will find out for us, and then hopefully we can fix whatever happened to him."

Draco leaned down and kissed her forehead. They, then, heard a knock at the portrait.

"I wonder who that could be," Hermione said as she began getting up. Draco stopped her, "I'll get it, just lay back down." He got up and walked over to the door and opened it and saw Ginny and another Gryffindor. He moved and let them in. Ginny looked at him, "Where's Hermione?"

"On the couch," he said, pointing.

Ginny and Sabrina ran over to the couch, and sat down next to her.

"What happened?" Ginny asked, just wanting to find out what happened to her brother. Draco leaned on the back of the couch listening to the girls talk. Before Hermione answered, she looked at the girl sitting next to Ginny.

"Who is this?" Hermione asked.

"Sabrina Dumbledore, first year. Now please, what happened?"

"Yes, yes, alright. Well Draco told me that Pansy Parkinson overheard his conversation with Blaise Zambini about how we're dating now. And since she now knew, I needed to tell Ron before he heard it from someone else. So, as potions began, Snape gave us partners and I luckily got Ron, and I told him."

"Why didn't you wait?"

"I don't know, he wanted to know then and there, so I just told him. But, anyway, we both stormed out of the room and I tried to explain, but he wouldn't let me. Harry and Draco followed us, saw us arguing and joined the argument. I walked over to Ron to give him a hug and try to calm him down, but as soon as I got close enough, he slapped me."

"He what?!"

"Full on backhand right here, I fell right to the floor," she pointed to her cheek, "it still stings."

"What happened with the whole fight?"

"Well after he slapped me, Draco got up and attacked him. Hit him, square in the face. But it was weird; he wasn't upset like he normally is."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Well remember when you were dating Dean and Ron caught you snogging him in the hall and how much he was upset?"

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, unfortunately."

"Well picture him upset like that but ten times worse. But after Draco hit him, he seemed to be back to normal."

"That is weird," said Ginny.

"Well it's done and over with, would either of you care for a drink? Sabrina?"

Sabrina looked over at Hermione and smiled shyly, "Oh, yes, thank you."

"What would you like?"

"Anything is fine."

"Ginny?"

"No, thank you Hermione."

Hermione got up and went to the kitchen to get the drinks, Draco sat down in her spot.

"I can't believe he did that," Ginny said.

"I can't either," Draco said, "I didn't think the weasel had it in him to hit anything."

"Yeah, well, he isn't gonna be in a better condition when I'm done with him."

"Ok, drinks," Hermione said, coming out from the kitchen, "So, Sabrina, how do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's lovely, I'm so glad I came."

"Are you related to Albus Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he's my uncle."

*******

Harry climbed into the Portrait just as Ginny and her friend were leaving. _What is the matter with him?_ He thought. _He's never done this, why all of a sudden? I can't believe he didn't even talk to me about it._ "Ron," He shouted.

"He went to the dormitories," Lavender said.

"Oh, thanks, Lavender."

Harry ran up the stairs and into their dorms. "Ron, what is the matter with you? Why'd you hit Hermi---" Harry stopped short. He could not believe what he was seeing.

*******

51


	11. Polyjuice Potion & Veritiserum

Chapter 11: Polyjuice Potion & Veritiserum

"Do you know if Harry talked to Ron, Gin?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He ran into the common room as we were leaving."

"Could you guys go find out? I don't think I can wait any longer."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go Sabrina, I'll get back to you as soon as I can," Ginny said, with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Ginny. It was wonderful meeting you, Sabrina."

Sabrina smiled and got up, her and Ginny walked to the portrait door and left. As they were walking down the hall, Ginny saw Blaise walking toward them with his friend Gabrielle.

"Hey, Weasley, is Draco in the common room?" He asked.

"Yeah, him and Hermione are," Ginny said, "Why?"

"I gotta talk to him."

"Oh, ok. I'll see you later then."

"See ya, Gin."

Blaise and Gabrielle walked by them to the common room. As Ginny and Sabrina continued down the hall, they walked by a closet and heard a bump against the door. Ginny stopped, and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Is someone in there?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, please, open the door," a male voice said.

"Alohamora!" said Ginny, and the door swung open, and the person fell right out. Ginny looked at the boy in shock.

"Ginny, isn't that...?" said Sabrina, pointing to him.

"Ron."

******

Blaise and Gabrielle got to the picture and banged on it. Draco got up and answered it.

"Blaise? Gabrielle?" Draco said, surprised to see them both, "What are you two doing here?"

"Draco, we need to talk," Gabrielle said, sternly.

"About what?"

"My cousin, Pansy."

"Draco, who is it?" Hermione called.

"It's Blaise and Gabrielle," he called back, "come in guys, sit."

They came into the common room and went over to the couch and chairs and sat.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, they want to talk to us about Pansy."

"What about her?"

"Well," Gabrielle started, "she was talking to me about how you guys were dating"

"Apparently, she went to the restricted section in the library and found a book with the polyjuice potion in it" Blaise continued, "stole all the ingredients from Snape's closet, and took a vile of Veritaserum."

******

Harry stared at Ron with shock and disbelief. Harry watched as Ron shrunk on the spot, his messy red hair turning black and growing shoulder length.

"Parkinson?!" Harry said.

Pansy turned and saw Harry staring at her, "Potter! Erm, what- what're you doing here?"

"This is my dorm, Parkinson. How could you do that?"

"Draco doesn't deserve that filthy mudblood. He belongs with me."

"Making Ron do something like that is not going to make Draco want you. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

Harry ignored her question as he grabbed Pansy's arm and pulled her along side of him as they walked to the Head's Common Room.

******

"What did she end up doing?" Draco asked.

"Well what she told me," said Gabrielle, "was that she was going to find out how Ron felt about Hermione and try to use it against her. Pansy made some polyjuice potion and became Ron."

There was a knock on the door and Hermione ran to get it. When she opened it, there was Harry gripping Pansy's arm, hold her against him.

"Oh my, Harry, uhm come in." Hermione said, as Harry and Pansy climbed through the portrait hole. "Draco, guess who just showed up."

"Who?"

"Harry and Pansy."

"Gabrielle!" Pansy shrieked, when she saw her cousin. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"Don't try and be all 'I love you cousin' Pansy, you're such a dolt. I still can't believe you did that." Gabrielle told her, "I am so embarrassed to even call you my cousin. That was a terrible thing."

Draco got up and walked over to Pansy, "What were you thinking?"

Pansy looked up at him, with tears in her eyes, "I don't know Draco, I just don't want to see you with that disgusting mudblood. You're a pureblood, Draco, you don't need that filth."

******

Ginny scrambled over to Ron and helped him up, "Ron, how'd you get in here? You were just in the common room with a bloody nose."

"Pansy locked me in here. So whatever happened, that was all her, I had nothing to do with it."

"What did she do to you?"

"I don't know, I don't remember anything."

Ginny looked at Sabrina, "Run and get Professor McGonagall."

Sabrina nodded and headed for her office. Ginny and Ron sat on the floor next to each other and wait for Sabrina to return with the Headmistress. About ten minutes had passed when Sabrina came back, Professor McGonagall following right behind her.

"What has happened here?" McGonagall asked.

"It's quite a long story Professor, but I will tell you that we must get everyone else that was part of this." Ginny replied.

"Very well, where are they?"

"They are all most likely in the Head's Common Room."

"All right, Miss Dumbledore, please go there and tell everyone to report to my office immediately."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, Miss Weasley, will you and your brother please come to my office, and we will wait for the rest to join us."

"Yes, ma'am," replied Ginny as she and Ron got up. They followed Professor McGonagall to her office and waited.

******

Draco hit Pansy, "You have no right insulting Hermione any more then I do, Parkinson. I don't care if she's a mudblood anymore. My feelings for her are to strong for blood history to get in the way."

"What will your father say about this, then, Draco? Surely he will not be pleased that his one and only son, is in love with a mudblood," she said, snidely.

"I will deal with my father, now leave him out of this. You, nor anyone else, will speak a word of this."

"But Draco I--" Pansy was interrupted by another knock at the door, Blaise got up and got it this time.

"Who are you?" Blaise asked.

"I'm Sabrina, erm Dumbledore I'm a friend of Ginny's. Please let me in."

"Draco?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Draco got up and walked over to Blaise, "What?"

"You know her?" asked Blaise, pointing to Sabrina.

"Yeah, let her in. What up Sabrina?"

"Uhm Pro-fess-or Mc-Gon-agal" Sabrina sputtered, catching her breath, "wants everyone to come to her office. Immediately."

"Alright. Guys," Draco called, "We have to go to the Headmistress's office, immediately." All six of them got up from the couches, chairs, and the floor and followed Sabrina to McGonagall's office.

******

Ginny and Ron sat patiently in the office for their friends to show up. Finally after about fifteen minutes, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said McGonagall.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Hermione said.

"Yes, I want to know why Mr. Weasley was locked in a closet."

"That would be the doing of my cousin, ma'am, Pansy," Gabrielle said, pointing to Pansy.

"Well Miss. Parkinson, please explain."

Pansy sighed and looked at the floor, "Well, a couple weeks ago, I kinda eavesdropped on a conversation Draco had with Blaise about how he, Draco I mean, was going out with that mudbl--"

"Language, Miss. Parkinson."

"Sorry, with Hermione, and I just couldn't take it."

"And what did you do to Mr. Weasley?"

Pansy opened her mouth to answer, when Professor Snape came barging in. He was shocked and embarrassed to see that the Headmistress' office was not empty. "Pardon me, Minerva."

"Yes, Severus, what is it?"

"Well, I was just in my Potions closet and someone was in there, most likely a student, and stole more herbs, and a vile of Veritaserum. It seems someone is making Polyjuice Potion," he said, looking at Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron glared at him, while Hermione looked at her hands on her lap.

"Yes, well it seems, we've found the culprit." She said, nodding toward Pansy. Snape looked at her with an eyebrow raised, Pansy smiled at him guiltily, "Miss Parkinson stole it?"

"Yes, Severus. She was just about to tell us what happened, when you came in. Please continue Pansy."

"Well, I knocked out Ron and brought him to a broom closet, when he woke up, I made him drink the Veritiserum. After he did I asked him about Hermione, hoping to get her and Draco to brake up, but it obviously didn't work."

"Obviously," Hermione said, rolling her eyes and her arms crossed.

"Miss Parkinson, I am absolutely appalled by this news!" Snape said. "Slytherin will definitely be losing house points for this!"

"What's my punishment?" Pansy asked.

"Professor Snape and I will decide that, while you wait outside my office. As for the rest of you, please go to your correct common rooms. Right now, I do not want students were they are not to be."

"Yes, ma'am," they all replied. They all got up and left the office and went their separate ways.

"See you guys at breakfast," Draco said to Blaise and Gabrielle as they walked away.

"Night, Ginny," Hermione said, hugging her friend. Hermione looked over at Ron, "Are you alright, Ronald?"

Ron looked at her, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"It's ok, Ron," she said, smiling. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and kissed his cheek, "I'm just glad you're ok."

Ron looked at her, blushing, and gave her a hug. Ron, Harry, and Ginny walked back to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione looked at Draco as they went back to their room, "What do you think they will do with Pansy?"

"Well, most likely expel her. That is about all they can do that will get her parents upset but once she explains why, she will be praised."

"Why?"

"She hit a mudblood, erm sorry, didn't mean that," he quickly said, after he realized what came out of his mouth.

She smiled at him and put her arm around his waist, "It's ok."  
He smirked and placed his arm around her shoulders, "Pureblood can't stand half-bloods or muggle-borns. It's just the way we were raised to be."

"I can't stand that. How can you hate someone just because of their blood?"

"Well, look at our past. We hated each other, and why?"

"Because of our blood, but that still doesn't answer my question."

"Well Purebloods just believe that we are better that half-bloods and muggle-borns because we are full blooded wizards. No muggle in us at all."

"And luckily for me," Hermione said with a grin, as they reached the entrance to the Head's room, "you've been able to put it aside."

"I, unlike my family, don't mind change."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, equus," he said, looking at the portrait.

The portrait door swung open and they both climbed in, Hermione walked over and started the fire, Draco laid down on the couch watching, "Why does your family, well more your father, hate the Weasleys, if they are pureblooded?"

"My father says they are blood traitors, they don't mind being seen in public with half-bloods or muggle-borns. The Weasleys were brought up differently than I was," Draco said, as Hermione snuggled on top of him, on the couch, "they were brought up to like everyone, and I was not. I was to dislike anyone who was not a pureblood, everyone else was to be considered filth and unworthy of our company."

"Well, I'm glad you don't mind it any more."

Hermione looked up at him, smiling. She turned over, leaned up and gave him a loving, passionate kiss. Draco looked deep into her eyes as she pulled away, "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

57


	12. Passion & Confusion

Chapter 12: Passion and Confusion

Hermione looked at Draco, smiling, "Oh, Draco. You do?"

"Yes, I do. And I'm so sorry for what happened in the past, I didn't mean it."

"You know that I don't care anymore. I'm happy knowing that you've changed and that you love me." Hermione smiled and ran her hand down his cheek. She got up and began walking to the stairs. Draco, a little confused, got up and quickly followed.

"Aren't you gonna say it back?"

She giggled, "I love you too, Draco." She got to her bedroom door and stopped, "I'm going to bed."

"Ok, good night," Draco leaned over and kissed her and turned to go to his room.

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

She opened her bedroom door and leaned against it, "Come spend the night?"

He looked at her confused at first, but finally figured out what she meant, and looked at her with a look of shock on his face, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, you love me right?"

Draco nodded.

"And I love you," she held out her hand and grasped Draco's as he walked over to her, "Come on."

They both went into her room and Draco shut the door.

******

Ginny glanced at Ron, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes Ginny. For the hundredth time, I'm fine, just a little confused. Will one of you please tell me what happened?"

Harry shook his head, "No, mate. Go to bed and after we get some food in you, we'll explain everything tomorrow."

"What is tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Sunday. Now, off to bed, Ronald."

"Good night, Ron. See you in the morning."

Ron got up, and nodded, "Alright, night guys," and headed to the dorms.

As soon as he was out of ear shot, Ginny looked at Harry, "I hope they expel her. She doesn't deserve to be in this school any longer after what she did to Ron and Hermione."

"Yes, well, it's already getting taken care of, Gin. Let's go to bed."

Ginny smiled, "Ok," they began up the stairs, "Good night Harry."

"Good night Ginny."

They kissed good night and went to their separate dorms.

******

"Are we going to expel her?"

"We must Severus. She broke a lot of rules and that is the consequence."

"Alright, Minerva. I will let her know and have her pack her things and return here."

"Thank you Severus."

"You're welcome." Snape left and stood next to Pansy. "You are being expelled Ms. Parkinson. I shall accompany you to the Slytherin Common Room to pack your things and bring you back here to wait for your parents."

Pansy got up and sulked, "I'm sorry Professor."

"Yes, I know. You have lost Slytherin a lot of house points because of your stupidity."

"I know, sir. May I ask how many?"

"250 points," Snape said sternly, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, dear. People aren't going to be very happy with me."

"No, they're not."

Snape and Pansy walked quietly to the common room, collected her things and went back to the Headmistress's office.

******

After Snape left McGonagall began the letter to Pansy's parents:

_Dear, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson,_

_Your daughter Pansy has been expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for breaking the following rules:_

_1) Stealing ingredients and a vile of Veritiserum from the Potion Master's personal cupboard._

_2) Creating a restricted potion, the Poly Juice Potion._

_3) Impersonating a student._

_4) Hitting another student._

_We do not allow this here and your daughter will not be allowed to finish her school years here. Please floo to the Headmistress's office as soon as possible to get her. I apologize if this creates an inconvenience._

Minerva McGonagall

_Hogwarts Headmistress, Gryffindor Head_

She sealed the letter and sent it off with her owl. She looked up from her desk as Snape and Pansy came back in.

"Here she is Minerva. All set and ready to go."

"Thank you, Severus, you may go now. Pansy, please have a seat," she said drawing up a chair. Pansy sat down and stared at the floor. Severus stared at Minerva contemplating on whether to say anything more, but he knew he would be speaking to Pansy's parents the next morning. He closed his mouth and shook his head and left. McGonagall and Pansy, then, sat and waited for her parents to show up. About an hour and a half later, Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson show up in the headmistress' fireplace.

"Sorry for taking so long, Headmistress," Mrs. Parkinson said, "we had a little issue at home."

"It's fine. Please, sit," McGonagall said, drawing up two more chairs. "It seems Pansy has had an issue the past couple of nights." Mr. and Mrs. Parkinson both looked at their daughter. There was a moment of silence, and Mr. Parkinson then, broke it.

"We understand, Headmistress, and believe me, we will take care of this as soon as we get home." With that said, Mr. Parkinson stood up, and his wife quickly followed. "Come, Pansy," he said, sternly, "Thank you, again, Headmistress." All three of them walked over to the fireplace and flooed back to the Parkinson Manor. McGonagall sat in her office and let out a breath she was holding in the entire time they were there.

******

Draco looked at Hermione and asked again, "Are you really sure, Hermione? I don't want you to do this just because I said that."

Hermione giggled, "It's ok, Draco, I want to. We've been dating for a while and you've been wonderful with not pushing me into doing anything, so this is what I have decided."

"Alright," he said, as he stripped to his boxers. Hermione giggled again. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just--I just like your boxers, that's all," she smiled as she looked at them. They were white with green and sliver serpents covering them. Hermione walked to her closet and pulled something out, "I'll be right back," still giggling to herself, she went to the bathroom to change. Draco stood in the room looking around, remembering the last time he was in there. He walked over to her bed and pulled down the sheets, and plumped the pillows. He looked up as the bathroom door opened and Hermione was standing there with a little pink nighty on that had just barely went to the middle of her thighs. Draco stared in awe. She looked at him and grinned seductively, "Are you gonna do something, or just stand there?"

"I-I uhm..." He sputtered. He couldn't move for the life of him, it was if his feet were glued to the spot. He watched as Hermione made his way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him like she never did before. As they kissed, they slowly made their way over to the bed and climbed in, ready to share this experience with each other.

******

As soon as they got to the comfort of their home, Mrs. Parkinson looked at her daughter, "WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOUR THINKING! YOU JUST RUINED A PERFECTLY GOOD EDUCATION!" She lowered her voice when she looked at her husband's expression. He had seen her angry, but not this upset. "Now what are we suppose to do with you for the last couple years of your schooling, hmm?"

Pansy just rolled her eyes at her mother, "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW MY SIDE OF THE STORY!" she yelled back, "ALL YOU KNOW IS WHAT PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL TOLD YOU! I HAD A PERFECTLY GOOD REASONFOR ALL OF MY ACTIONS!"

"DON'T YOU DARE RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME, YOUNG LADY! Right now, I don't want to know your side! I am appalled with what you have done! Go to your room, I don't want to see you until tomorrow morning. We will discuss this then!" Pansy just stood there staring at her mother, with her arms crossed, "NOW!" Pansy jumped when her mother screamed and made her way to her room. Mrs. Parkinson watched as her daughter stormed away, and climbed the stairs to her bedroom. Mrs. Parkinson turned to her husband, "What do you think would make her do that?"

"I don't know, hun. We'll find out in the morning. Come on, let's go to bed." He placed his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall to their bedroom to rest from that days' "_excitement._"

******

61


	13. Deceit

Chapter 13: Deceit

Ron woke up the next morning with a slight headache from the night before. He sat up in bed and as he began to climb out, he fell right to the floor, wrapped up in his Chuddley Cannon blanket. "Bloody hell!" he shouted. He rubbed the back of his head, where it hit the floor, and began unraveling himself.

Seamus sat up in his bed, a bit dazed, "Shut up, Ron! Some of us are still trying to sleep!"

Ron threw his blanket onto his bed and headed for the bathroom, "Go back to sleep, then." He went into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face to try and wake up. After he left the bathroom, he went over to Harry's bed and sat on the edge, and shook him awake.

"What?" Harry, replied, groggily and opened his eyes, "What, Ron?"

"Get up, please. I want to go eat, so you and Ginny can tell me what happened."

Harry rubbed his eyes, reached for his glasses and climbed out of bed, "Ok, you couldn't wait a bit longer, could you?"

"No, I want to know."

"Alright, I'll meet you downstairs." Harry went to the bathroom as Ron made his way to the common room and sat on the couch. Harry came down five minutes later, running his fingers through his hair. "I saw one of Ginny's friends on my way down here. I sent her to get her, she should be down in a couple of minutes," Harry said, yawning.

Ginny came down ten minutes later, "All right, ready to go to breakfast?"

Ron and Harry nodded and they all headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

******

Pansy woke up still upset at her parents for not letting her explain. She climbed out of bed, put on her robe, and went down to the kitchen. When she went in, her mom and dad were already sitting at the table with their coffee. Her mom was reading a book and her dad was reading _The Daily Prophet_. They hardly looked up when she came in. Their house elf came over to her, "Would Miss Pansy like some breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, please. Thank you, Pididdle," she answered and joined her parents at the table, "Good morning, dad. Good morning, mum."

"Good morning, dear," said her father.

"Pansy," her mother answered, nodding, and continued reading her book.

Pansy looked from her father, to her mother, "Can I please explain now? I really do have a good explanation for my doings."

Her mother marked her page, closed and placed the book on the table, "Alright, you'd better, Pansy."

Pansy quickly nodded her head, "Oh, oh, I do. The reason I did all those things, and broke all those rules was because Draco's got a new girlfriend."

Mr. Parkinson raised an eyebrow, "You did that because of some girl Draco is dating?"

"That is hardly enough reasoning for your actions," stated her mother.

Pansy smirked, "Ah, but dear, dear, mother and father, I have not told you who he is dating."

"Ok then, who is he dating this time?" asked Mr. Parkinson

"Hermione Granger."

Both her parents just stared at her.

******

Hermione woke up looking at Draco's sleeping face, remembering the night before. She was happy that she got to share that with him, and did not have any regrets. She quietly got up, slipped on her robe, and made her way to the bathroom for a shower. Draco woke up a little later and glanced at Hermione's side of the bed. He looked around the room to find her, and finally realized the shower going. He lay back onto his pillow with his hands behind his head and began to think. He knew that he was putting Hermione in danger while he was with her, but he loved her enough to take that chance. He wondered if Pansy had gotten expelled and would ask Snape later that day. He sat up, pulled on his boxers and gathered up his clothes. He went over to the bathroom and opened the door.

"Hermione, are you gonna be much longer? I'd like a shower before breakfast."

Hermione giggled behind the door, "Yeah, I'll just be a couple more minutes."

"All right. I'll be in my room," Draco said, and he left through the other door. He pulled out some clean clothes for that day and went back into the bathroom. Just as he opened the door, Hermione was just climbing out of the tub. She had her back towards him and didn't hear him come in. Draco watched as she dried herself off a bit before putting the towel on.

"Pardon the intrusion," said Draco, causing Hermione to jump.

"How long were you standing there?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ohh, just long enough," he said, with his signature smirk. Hermione walked over to him and playfully slapped his arm.

"You know stuff like that can get you into trouble."

"Oh, really?"

Hermione smiled, "Really," and she pulled him into a kiss. Draco embraced Hermione tighter and lifted her onto the bathroom counter. Her hands played with Draco's hair as his hands roamed her back. Hermione finally pulled away, and held his face in her hands.

"Draco?"

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"I need to get dressed."

"Ok," Draco helped Hermione down, and turned the shower back on. Hermione went to her room and put on a baby-tee and hip-hugger pants, that her mom had bought her before school started. She straightened her hair with some spells and put on a bit of make up. After she was done, she yelled to Draco, "I'll meet you in the common room."

"Okay, be there in a few."

She went down to the common room and waited for Draco. Draco came down after a few minutes, dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt, and looked at Hermione.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, grinning and scanning Draco, "you don't look half bad, yourself. Come on, let's go eat."

They walked down to the Great Hall, hand-in-hand, to eat some breakfast. They stood in the doorway and Hermione looked at Draco. "Do you want to come eat at the Gryffindor table?"

Draco looked at the Slytherin table, then the Gryffindor table, then back to Hermione and smiled, "Sure."

******

Mr. Parkinson looked at Pansy, "Hermione? That mudblood your constantly owling us about?"

Pansy nodded, "Yeah, her. A mudblood, of all things!"

"Well, Pansy, does his father and mother know about this?" Mrs. Parkinson asked.

"No, he hasn't told them at all. The only ones that know are her friends, and Blaise Zambini."

"Well then," exclaimed her father, "Maybe we should let them know."

******

64


End file.
